


Packer Does The Office Pt. 1

by StoriesFromTheTV



Series: Packer Does the Office [1]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Anal, Cheating, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheTV/pseuds/StoriesFromTheTV
Summary: Todd Packer has sex with the lovely ladies of the Office.





	Packer Does The Office Pt. 1

This is set in the TV show The Office. This story focuses on the character Packer and a lot of the lovely ladies of The Office.

This will be quite different then my other stories, it will be a collection of quick tales, all in one story, of Packer seducing various women of The Office. This idea came about mostly from an episode during Season 7 that will be the jumping off point to this whole story. 

To denote when these stories are taking place I will state which season and episode the story takes place in. Some of these will be based on specific interactions, and others will be completely fabricated. 

The setup to get to sex for these will be even more ridiculous and quicker than most of my stories. So, if you don’t like fictional women swooning over a big dick and jumping on it the first chance they get then I would suggest not reading this. It will also contain cheating by multiple women so if the idea of cheating offends you I would also suggest looking elsewhere. 

Was originally planning to make this all one story but then the first five stories were about as long as long as my longest story so far so I thought I might as well split it up. 

Thank you, Big Dick Dangling, for editing. 

*

Season 7 Episode 18 

“Um, why did you hire Todd Packer? He's seriously awful,” Jim Halpert asked Holly Flax, the HR representative who had just promoted Todd Packer to work full time at the office instead of being a travelling sales rep.

“Michael's recommendation was glowing. Honestly, he's been nothing but nice to me,” Holly replied, confused at this response from Jim as her boyfriend, Michael Scott, the regional manager of the office, had talked so warmly about Todd and she hadn’t heard much negative reports about him until this conversation. Although their one on one interview earlier was another story…

“It’s how he gets you to take off your panties,” Meredith Palmer, the office alcoholic and easy lay chimed in. Once she said it Pam Halpert, Jim’s wife of two years, started nodding along unconsciously. Jim noticed this and gave her an odd look as he couldn’t figure out why she would nod at what Meredith just said.

“Why are you nodding?” Jim asked his wife, confused at why she could possibly nod to such a disgusting statement, especially considering it was dealing with Packer. She looked at him startled briefly before responding.

“What? I, uh, wasn’t nodding in agreement,” Pam replied quickly, knowing she had been caught but hoping he would accept her statement as true and just move on. 

Much to Pam’s relief, after giving her and the camera a bit of a confused look, Jim did just that. In reality, she had been nodding along because she was all too aware of Packer’s modus operandi, and had in fact had more than one encounter with him before...

Season 3 Episode 4 – Pam 

Pam Beesly, currently single, was a secretary working at Dunder-Mifflin in their Scranton branch. She had just broken off her engagement, and was feeling a bit lost. Her office had just gone through some intensive grief counseling due to the old regional manager being decapitated and Michael, the regional manager, had greatly overreacted. Plus, her best friend Jim had moved to another office after professing his love for her, which she had turned down.

She had broken her engagement off with her longtime fiancé Roy, and Jim had moved away after their kiss turned into nothing. She was in the office alone, a bit after hours, as she had to finish up some filing for Michael who was as always inconsiderate of others’ time. 

Packer, one of the sales reps, had been there earlier in the day, mostly in Michael’s office joking about one thing or another. Knowing Packer, Pam thought that whatever he was talking about was at best crude and inappropriate. The door opened. She was dismayed to see him walking back into the office, as dealing with him was usually a chore and her, being the only person here, would make it even worse.

Packer couldn’t believe his luck, he had come back to pull an after-hours prank on Michael who was often the butt of his jokes. Yet here he was and there was only one other person in the office and it was the sexy receptionist Pam.

Pam was a woman who tried, seemingly very hard, to appear average. Pam looked and acted like a timid receptionist. Her hair laid back loosely, parted just enough to let everyone see her pretty face. Her sizable breasts were hidden away in a white button-up covered with a purple button-up sweater. She wore a simple grey skirt that ran just to her knees, concealing an ample ass she knew most men in the office constantly strained to check out. She sported a pair of simple white sneakers, and most of her attire decisions were based on hiding her assets. 

Packer was not a vision of handsomeness, which only further created the disdain and sometimes disbelief people, mostly women, gave him when he talked about his sexual adventures. He was in his forties, balding, carrying a bit of a gut, and with a face that isn’t going to make ladies swoon. He did have one thing going for him though, and, in his experience, it was all he needed. He was fairly sure it would work with Pam, and he intended to find out.

Packer sidled up to her desk, where she kept typing away trying to ignore him. The disdain in her eyes when they darted his way was clear, as was the leering coming from him.

“What’s cooking, good looking,” Packer said, misquoting Hank Williams, hoping to break the ice. No one had ever accused him of having a sharp wit, but he managed to do just fine for one very big reason.

Pam looked up from her work, and gave him a long look of annoyance mixed with a bit of disgust before going back to what she was doing.

“Hey now, there is no need to give me that look,” Packer said, a trace of mock outrage in his voice, although they both know it is bullshit.

“Right, because coming in every once in a while, and being incredibly annoying isn’t too bad,” Pam started to say, wanting to unload some of what she was feeling onto Packer. “To then  
loudly spout your silly stories with Michael in the middle of the office, all of which demean women by the way, is equally annoying.” Pam finished, shooting Packer another dirty look before trying to get back to her work.

“If you don’t like hearing about the women I sleep with, you don’t have to listen,” Packer replied, trying to give her a dirty look back but mostly failing.

“I bet all those stories you and Michael tell are all bullshit anyways,” Pam responded. “I also bet you have a small dick!” Pam said, her anger and frustration boiling over.

“Well I can assure you that isn’t true,” Packer replied, a cocky chuckle coming right after. “Hell, I’ll even prove it.” He finished, raising his eyebrows almost as if daring her to back down.

“Oh what, you’re going to whip out your giant dick?” Pam replied, trying to sound just as confident, even throwing in what she could manage of a derisive laugh. Pam watched as he let one hand slide off the desk and go out of sight. Then she heard the unmistakable sounds of a belt being unbuckled and a zipper going down before he started to move to the side of the desk.

“I swear if you…” Pam started to say. Before she could finish though, Packer had walked fully into view and she stopped mid-sentence, shocked by what she was seeing.

Packer dick was staring right back at her, not even fully erect. Longer and thicker than any cock she had ever seen. She hadn’t thought she cared about size, but staring at this monster was doing things to her she had never felt before. As it rose to standing full mast it had to be over ten inches and nearly as thick as a can.

“Now what were you saying?” Packer asked her, briefly startling her out of her reverie. Pam mouthed silently for a few moments. “That’s what I thought, everyone talks big until they see Packer Junior.” Packer said, a twinkle in his eye as he looked down at the still dumbstruck Pam. 

“Now is there anything you want to do to it?” Packer asked, already knowing the answer. Pam mutely nodded, not really knowing what she was doing, but knowing she wanted it. She hadn’t been with anyone since Roy, and he had never been much to talk about. She might have hated Packer but the way she was feeling right now was unlike anything she had felt before. 

Packer sidled up to her, until his cock was gangling just in front of her face. He wasn’t going to make the first move, he would let her. Slowly Pam let her hands rise, and her face move forward until her lips brushed against the head, and her hands grabbed the base. Her hands started to stroke Packer’s cock while she opened her lips and gently let it push its way further and further in.

She started bobbing her head up and down his fat cock, still in the same chair she worked in every day. Her panties practically soaking through to that very chair. Packer was impressed by her cocksucking abilities, her two hands stroking off what she couldn’t reach with her mouth and her tongue expertly swirling around his engorged head. Pam was looking up at Packer as she sucked him off, gone was her looks of disdain, disgust, and hatred. They were replaced with lust.

Packer took one hand and pushed on the back of her head, forcing her a bit father down. She made a slight gagging sound before working to manage the new length. He slid her mouth up and down his cock, her salvia lowly dripping all over it as her hands continued to stroke him off. Packer was quite happy with Pam’s mouth, and would have been fine having her suck him off to completion. Yet he didn’t know when if ever this would happen again, and he wasn’t going to waste it on just a blowjob.

He reached down and started to unbutton her sweater, she either didn’t notice or didn’t care and he soon had all the buttons undone. He did the same to her shirt underneath, until all that was left was her bra. He slipped his dick out of her mouth, and slowly helped her to her feet. From there he turned her so she would be facing him as he propped her ass up on the reception desk. While he was doing this, she took off her sweater and shirt. She slowly unclasped her bra and flung them all to the side, her eyes staring at his turgid cock the whole time. 

Packer bunched her skirt up around her waist, and slipped her panties off. She didn’t notice as he slipped them in his jacket pocket. He took hold of her tits with both hands, savoring the feeling of the rubbery nipples for a moment. He gently lined his cock up with her slit feeling the warm slickness lubricating his cock head before pushing in. Pam let out a loud grunt, having never taken anything nearly as large. Luckily, she was soaking and it slipped in fairly easily. She could feel it’s descent as it slowly pushed further and further, filling her more then she had ever been. All the while Packer was kneading her tits, which meant Pam was quickly approaching an orgasm.

Pam slipped her legs around Packer’s back and pulled him in abruptly, jamming the last of his cock into her tight hole and distending her cervix. She came immediately, pleasure shooting through her body. Packer took one hand off her breasts and brought it to her waist, from there he started to pump in and out of her, swiftly picking up speed. Soon enough he was fucking her as fast he could, his cock sliding in and out, each thrust sending more pleasure to Pam. Pam quickly racked up more orgasms than she could count.

Packer grabbed Pam by the waist with both hands, watching her titties bounce with each thrust. Pam’s eyes were closed, just taking the dick and cumming on it was practically more then she could handle. Who she was fucking was completely forgotten, all she had believed about him before wasn’t in her thoughts any longer. Packer was very proud of this conquest; the shy receptionist was now just another notch on his bedpost. Looking down at her curvy body as he slammed into her, her pretty faced contorted into pure lust and pleasure he gave myself a mental high-five.

Packer knew he was about to cum, so he quickly pulled his cock out of Pam and quickly helped her down to a kneeling position. Pam, confused at the sudden change looked up at Packer for an explanation. As soon as she did she saw Packer stroking his cock, looking down on her. He couldn’t hold it any longer. Looking down at her face, makeup smeared from the blowjob, eyes full of lust, and a small smile from the thorough fucking she just received was more than enough to set him off.

His first shot of thick ropey cum splatted across her face. A long trail of cum stuck to her face. From her forehead, and leaking all the way down off her chin, then another blast shot out of Packer. She lost count of how many times he blasted her with his hot sticky load. While Pam had never had anything like this happen to her before, and would have assumed she would have hated it, Pam had to admit having her face covered in a man’s cum was very hot.

Packer looked down at pride at the formerly shy receptionist. Her skirt flung away, her panties in his pocket, and her face almost completely covered in his load. He slipped his pants up, gave a nod to Pam which she wearily returned and headed out. A spring in his step and a happy whistle slipping through his lips.

This was only the first of his many encounters of the ladies of the office for Packer…

Season 3 Episode 12 – Jan

Packer thought of little else when he set his sights on a new lady. She worked from corporate head office in charge of all the regional managers. He had always thought of Jan as a straight laced, conservative, and untouchable corporate shill. But his opinion quickly changed. Michael showed him a very risqué photo of her at the beach during a Bahama’s vacation and Packer couldn’t seem to get the picture of her in a skimpy, almost non-existent, bikini with the top undone, out of his mind. He was determined to have her, regardless of her going to the Bahamas with Michael. 

He speculated on a lot of different methods he could use to bed Jan, but considering she went to the Bahamas with an employee under her and then took brazen pictures like that with him, likely meant the best route for Packer was the direct one. So, he snapped a quick dick pic, making sure it showed off everything he had to offer and sent it to her. It was captioned: Saw your picture from the Bahamas, and it got me thinking…

It wasn’t long before he got a direct call from her requesting he meet her at her corporate office in NY. As he entered he admired the size of the office, but especially admired the seclusion from other offices and seemingly thick walls. Plus, a window giving a great view of New York from twenty stories in the air gave it a surreal feeling of space and separation. A recent divorce and a confusing evening with Michael had spiraled for months, leading Jan to accept Michael’s invitation to the Bahamas. Sun, sand, booze, and sex had led to the photo being taken which had led to this.

Jan was a middle age woman who prided herself on being able to keep her sexy figure, even after all these hectic years of upper management. Her dirty blonde shoulder length hair was parted to keep it out of her face, and stopped slightly before her average sized breasts. She has a good-sized butt, which she made sure to keep as tight as she could. Her favorite asset though, was her long, toned legs which were accentuated by black high heels and garbed in a pair of very sexy and alluring stockings. The rest of her was covered by the typical jet-black woman’s business suit and matching skirt.

“Let’s just cut to the chase, we both know why you are here,” Jan said as soon as he sat down, an angry look crossing her face. Packer nodded at her, a cocky grin across his face and no remorse seemingly there.

“This sort of behavior is incredibly inappropriate and disgusting,” Jan started to rant, knowing her bad decision to go with Michael to the Bahamas had led to this. Mainly, she was pissed that an underling had done something like this.

“And I don’t know where you got this picture, but sending things like this to your boss is completely unacceptable,” Jan continued. “What I do on my holiday, and with who is none of your concern, and sending rude and obviously mocking photos are not something this company accepts or condones.” Jan finished, a huff in her voice at having to deal with this.

“I don’t know about whether what I did was acceptable. As for where I got the photo Jan, I took it,” Packer said, gesturing below his waist. Jan made a dismissive movement with her hand and scoffed openly at him, something Packer was very used to from women.

“Right, if that’s your dick you can have my ass,” Jan replied, scorn in her voice and disbelief mixed with derision in her eyes. Not even for a second did Jan seriously think that the cock in that picture could be in any way attached to the man sitting before her. 

Packer’s grin couldn’t have got any bigger, and for a fleeting moment doubt crept across Jan’s face. She shook it away and kept staring him down, unwilling to be punked by a subordinate, especially after he sent that lewd photo that she was sure was something he found online.

Packer gave her an “I guess we are doing this” look and a shrug before standing up. His hands went to his belt and started to unbuckle it as Jan stared at him as if he was going mad. Here was an employee undressing in her office after sending her a picture of a penis, and all while being reprimanded! Yet he showed no sign of slowing down, unzipping his pants, and letting them fall the floor.

Only then did Jan start to get really worried about how mistaken she might have been. Clearly seen in Packer’s underwear was the outline of something much larger then she had ever seen before on a man. Before she could say or do anything Packer had slipped those off as well. Out sprung the very same cock from the photo, and Jan’s mouth dropped open. It was even bigger in real life, if that was possible.

“You were saying?” Packer simply said, his grin as big as ever, and his eyes now roaming freely over his boss. Jan didn’t or to some degree couldn’t say a word. She simply shoved her chair back a bit, got up, and started to move towards Packer.

She walked right up to him, and dropped to her knees without a word, her eyes never leaving his cock. She had never seen something so magnificent, something that made her so incredibly horny just by looking at it. She was practically eye level with it when she noticed Packer grab it by the base and start to guide it. She watched as, in slow motion, it swung and moved until in touched her lips. Pushing past with no resistance he started to enter her mouth. She greedily helped him out, slipping her head down further and further onto the cock.

Her willing lips and tongue guided Packer’s sausage until it was deeper in her mouth than she had ever experienced. Both were groaning in pleasure, Jan sucking on his monster cock and Packer’s plan to get into Jan’s pantsuit working quite well. Packer was content to let Jan orally worship his dick for a bit, enjoying her ravenous mouth. Leaning back onto the desk, he stared down at Jan, who had seemingly forgotten why she called him here, or that she had just reprimanded him. 

Instead she was just drunk with lust, like many women before her and many to come after. Jan’s eyes were closed as she slowly dragged her mouth up and down his shaft. She had never been a fan of giving blowjobs, but this was something else, her pussy was practically leaking she was so wet. Her mouth stretching to handle what she could of it. One hand reached up and started to fondle his balls, while the other was used to balance herself on his leg.

Packer looked down at his boss. She who was usually so commanding and domineering was now nothing more than any other slut who had got a good look at his cock. He decided on what he wanted next, reaching down he pulled Jan off his cock, and she somewhat unwillingly complied, sad to not be sucking on it any longer. He helped her to her feet then guided her to the full-length windows overlooking the city.

Packer smushed Jan’s face against the glass, before starting to roughly pull her skirt down. With some help from Jan he managed to get them off and fling them back towards the desk. Jan moaned into the glass as she felt Packer rip her panties down, which he quickly pocketed, before jerking her butt down and back a bit while keeping her face against the glass. He reached around and ripped open her jacket and shirt. 

He tore her bra away as well, before smushing her tits against the glass of the window. Jan was now more exposed then she had ever been, and it was for all of New York to see. She felt Packer’s dangling cock gently slap one of her cheeks. She felt him grab hold of it and glide it over her pussy coating it with her leaking juices. She moaned, wanting him to push it in, but she felt him continue to move it. He slid it until it pressed against her asshole. 

“You did say I could have it,” Packer said, mock sympathy in his voice, and a shit eating grin on his face as he, without warning, pushed his cock forward. She let out a guttural groan as she felt Packer’s cock start to penetrate her ass. Packer had one hand keeping her against the glass, the other was spreading her cheeks. 

Normally he would have eased his way in, but considering she was his boss and all the shit he has taken from her over the years meant she lost that privilege. He shoved half of it in without warning, earning shriek from Jan. One of her hands snaked down and started to play with her pussy, the other was against the window to keep her steady.

Jan slipped two fingers into her sopping pussy right before she felt Packer shove the rest of his cock in. Another yelp from Jan, although this time it came along with a big orgasm for her as well. Her legs wobbling as her whole body shook slightly from her first assgasm. Packer started to quickly pound her ass, showing no mercy, and earning more orgasms from Jan. Who despite the bit of pain was feeling far more pleasure.

Jan was naked, and smooshed against her window, with her ass being railed by a subordinate. She hadn’t expected the meeting to go this way, but she had no complaints. Packer started to spank her ass with his free hand, each spank eliciting a moan out of Jan. The feeling of her tight ass with spank and thrust was quickly pushing Packer to the edge.

He fucked her until he knew he couldn’t last any longer. Thrusting himself as deep as he could he started to blast directly into her ass. Jan felt the first shot spurt deep into her ass, which caused another orgasm as her fingers continued to fuck her pussy. Packer shot a sizeable load deep into her ass, and after he was sure he was spent, slowly pulled his dick out, as a trail of cum followed. Dripping down her ass and legs, Jan either didn’t notice or didn’t care.

Her mind was blank, as she was in in the aftermaths of a euphoric encounter. She turned to face him, before putting her back to the glass and sliding down to sit on her nice carpeted floor. A smearing of cum followed her ass on the way down. Packer thought about telling her but liked the idea of his mark being on the window so he kept his mouth shut. He put his pants back on, patted her panties, and started to head out the door.

“I think this is the best discipline meeting I’ve ever been to,” Packer said with a guffaw, leaving Jan to only nod in agreement as he walked out the door.

Season 3 Episode 15 - Karen

“Halpert! Tall, queer, handsome as ever.” Packer said, half-jokingly to Jim as he made one of his “pop ins” into the office. He typically just made rounds insulting everyone but someone quickly caught his eye this time, a new lady of the office.

“Hello, hello, Todd Packer.” Packer introduced himself to the women standing beside Jim’s desk.

“Karen Filippelli, Jim's girlfriend.” Karen responded back, having not been told anything about Packer she wasn’t quite sure what to make of him.

“Shut up!” Packer replied, a lock of mock surprise going from Karen to Jim, as having called Jim gay ever since he met him this would obviously be a surprise.

“Yep.” Karen curtly responded, unsure of the confusion and feeling Packer was being a bit rude.

“Either this chick is a dude or Halpert got scared straight.” Packer retorted, giving off one of his trademarks laugh as everyone, including Karen, looked at him with disgust or annoyance.

Karen was an Italian-American saleswoman, olive-skinned with long straight brown hair. It curved perfectly around her beautiful face, with striking eyes and sharp features. She wasn’t particularly tall but always wore tall heels which accentuated her well-toned legs and pushed her butt up just a little bit extra. The rest of her wardrobe was mostly restricted to extremely tight, dark business suits and pants to match. She had a perky set of breasts and a firm ass. Her body was tight and her dedication to keeping it that way was evident.

Not much else was said between them, as Karen and Jim shared looks of distaste towards Packer. It didn’t bother him one bit, as soon as he saw Karen he knew he was going to go after her. That tight ass and perky tits, plus the thought of sticking it to Jim’s girlfriend was already getting him rock hard.

He waited a few hours until she was alone in the kitchen area before sidling in. Karen was waiting for her coffee to get ready when she saw Packer walk into the room with a leer plastered across his face. She rolled her eyes at him before getting back to her coffee. She felt him walk up next to her and stop. 

“So Halpert, huh?” Packer asked, the disdain and derision obvious in his voice. Karen turned to give him a piece of her mind, and was met with the same leer as before. This time he was not so subtly checking out her rack.

She stared at him in shock for a moment as he unabashedly stared at her chest. Eventually she folded her arms over them to conceal them from him, forcing the first change of his expression since he entered the room. 

“If you’re gonna flaunt it, don’t get mad when people look. Know what I’m saying?” Packer said, his typical laugh following as he gestured down to her now covered breasts.

“Looking isn’t staring creepily,” Karen responded, the disgust back in her features. “And if you had anything flaunt other than that bald head of yours you might know what it’s like to have yourself be appreciated.” She finished, giving him a once over, before giving a dismissive eye roll.

“Oh, sweetie I definitely have something flaunt worthy, but unfortunately it isn’t socially acceptable to do so,” Packer said, the leer creeping back on his face. He gestured downwards and Karen’s eyes followed on instinct. She could sort of see the outline of something bulging in his pants, but not enough to make her think much of what he said. 

“The only response to you flaunting what you have down there would be laughs I’m sure,” Karen responded, along with an accompanying snort.

“Oh, you’re awfully confident, aren’t you?” Packer replied, raising his eyebrows as he did. It was almost like he was trying to bait her, Karen thought, but that was ridiculous. Based on the few snippets she had heard about him after the introduction earlier made her think he was all talk.

“We could make it interesting,” Packer continued, knowing he almost had her. “We go in the ladies’ restroom, and we will see who is right, how does that sound?” Packer asked, put just enough mocking in his voice to get her riled up.

“And why would I do that?” Karen responded, now a bit less sure of herself but unwilling to show signs of weakness. “What could possibly be in it for me?” She finished, thinking she had him now. His grin getting bigger did shake her though, and they both noticed her confident expression faltered for just a microsecond before she put it back up.

“If it is as you think, laughable, you can parade me around the office,” Packer said, wanting to make it seem worthwhile to her to accept the challenge.

“And if you are right?” Karen said, trying to inject a scornful tone into her question.

“You admit you were wrong,” Packer started, wanting to make the concrete part easy for her to accept. “And if you want you can do whatever comes naturally to you,” Packer finished, knowing he had her as she tried to maintain her tough glare while he talked.

“Fine, you’re on,” Karen started her decision. “But you have to take your pants and underwear off and give them to me. I’m not going to let you renege on the deal when it turns out you actually have a tiny dick.” Karen finished, putting as much malice and disgust in the last two words as she could.

“Deal,” Packer said, his grin bigger than ever. He swept his arm towards the restroom, gesturing for Karen to lead the way. Karen was much less confident now, why would he agree unless he was very sure he was going to be right? Packer took this moment to check out her ass as she walked into the bathroom.

They both walked into the restroom, one full of swagger, the other losing it by the second. Packer locked the door behind them, not wanting any surprises later on. Packer wasn’t planning to waste any time, he started by taking off his shoes almost as soon as he got in the room. By the time Karen turned to face him, he was unbuckling his belt.

His underwear and pants were whipped down at the same time, and they both knew immediately who was right. Packer’s cock was at about half mast, but was dangling obscenely off his body. Much bigger than any cock she had ever seen, Karen was shocked. Even in her wildest thoughts she hadn’t expected this man, that she found so vile moments ago, to be packing something like that in his pants.

“Jesus Christ,” Karen muttered, unabashed at her shock at what she was seeing. “I guess you were right…” She continued almost absentmindedly, not caring so much anymore that she was wrong. 

“Who is staring now?” Packer said with a chuckle. Karen didn’t even respond, her eyes were glued to his still hardening cock, her mouth slightly agape as she did. “You can touch it if you want.” Packer said, gesturing at the cock Karen couldn’t take her eyes off of.

As if in a trance Karen reached her hand forward, her now seemingly tiny fingers encircling the veiny man meat sticking out at her. She started to stroke it, her eyes widening as she felt it in her hands. Almost not believing something like this could be real. It was as hard as steel, and throbbed as her hand slowly moved up and down it. 

Precum slowly dripped off the head, some falling onto her hand which was slathered onto his cock in due time. Packer was enjoying her stroking his cock, but wasn’t known for his patience. He wanted this dick inside her, and at this point it was clear she wanted that too.

“I think that’s enough of your hand, I think it is about time for the real thing,” Packer said, his voice full of excitement of getting inside that sweet pussy of hers. She didn’t need any more convincing, letting him guide her to the sink where she started to undress.

Her pants and panties were flung away to reveal her gorgeous long legs. Packer took a moment to appreciate her pussy, with a full bush on it. Something he typically didn’t enjoy but it seemed to fit Karen well. He also managed to snag her panties without her noticing. She got up and turned facing away from him. Placing her hands on the sink she slowly slid her legs apart and jutted her ass out towards him.

It was a nice sight for Packer. Karen so cocky just a little while ago was now spreading her legs and presenting herself to him. Packer sidled up behind her, placing his pre-cum covered cock right over her slit. Karen let out a soft mewl of desire feeling that beast up so close. He only teased her for a moment, just enough to her juices really flowing before he shoved his cock into her.

Karen clapped one hand over her mouth as she felt him enter her, nothing she had ever experienced remotely compared to this thing. Her soaking wet pussy was managing to take it, but she had no idea how. He crammed inch after inch into her, stretching her out little by little. She was practically screaming into her hand, she had expected much more pain but Packer was giving her almost entirely pleasure.

She felt his hips smack her ass, signaling that he had finally managed to get it all inside of her. A sense of pride filled her momentarily before she felt him pull out and slam back in without warning. Her whole body shook with the thrust. That was enough to send Karen over the edge, feeling his thick meat slam into her dripping pussy sent quakes of pleasure through her body. Packer could feel her cumming on his cock as he grabbed her by her hips and started to fuck her hard.

Karen could only clamp her mouth with one hand, the other needing to steady herself on the sink. Every few thrusts a shriek got through, neither were worrying too much about anyone barging in, both too preoccupied with the task at hand.

Packer slapped his hips against her ass, his cock sliding easier and easier into her with each thrust. For her part Karen just had to hang onto the sink, not make too much noise, and enjoy herself. Pleasure like she could never have imagined was ripping through her as she had sex not one hundred feet from her boyfriend, who was completely out of her mind.

Packer was ramping up his speed and Karen was responding well. Her ass smacking backwards timing it with each of his thrusts. Packer was in heaven feeling that tight ass of hers bouncing off him, so slutty and eager. Packer took one hand and slowly slid it off her hips and over towards her asshole, using just his thumb he started to play with her rosebud.

Karen moaned at the newfound sensation although it quickly became a yelp when she felt him slip his thumb into her asshole. Packer probed her butt with his thumb while he continued to pound her tight pussy. Karen had always been averse to assplay, but the depravity of the situation and the cock hammering away at her pussy put that out of her mind. It was giving her to new found levels of pleasure, and for Packer it was making an already hot fuck that much better.

Packer could feel he was getting close, his thrusts getting quicker and quicker. Karen was still moaning into her hand; her body slamming itself backwards onto Packer with each thrust. Packer let out a low, guttural moan before pulling his cock out of her. He quickly aimed his cock at her jutting backside and started to stroke, in no time at all he watched and felt a long rope of cum shoot out and splat against her ass.

Karen could feel him cumming on her back, but mostly on her ass, the hot creamy load being splattered all over them. Eventually he finished, and she could feel the biggest load she had ever seen or experienced slowly seeping down her ass. Packer took a step back to admire his handiwork. Karen now had both hands resting on the sink, looking back at Packer. Gone from her eyes was disgust or anger, replaced with satisfaction and lust. Her tight ass was still poking out at him, now covered in his cum.

“Well I gotta say I am very glad to say you aren’t a dude,” Packer said eventually, letting out an obnoxious laugh as he reached down and pulled his pants up. Karen couldn’t do any more than smile weakly at him, uncaring at his rudeness or for anything about him but what laid between his legs. Packer gave her a nod before heading out of the room, leaving her with her thoughts while she cleaned herself.

Season 4 Episode 3 – Kelly

Kelly Kapoor had been doing everything in her power to make her ex-boyfriend Ryan jealous ever since he had been promoted to the corporate office. Now that he was back at the Scranton office she had become even more determined to make him jealous. Yet nothing she did seemed to work; he would act annoyed and brush her off. She was back in the annex alone when Packer of all people showed up.

Kelly was a nearly 30-year-old Indian-American who worked as the customer support for the office. Her dark, sultry complexion was only the first of her many assets to draw people in. A pretty face, big eyes, a bob haircut, and a constant smile made her much more likeable. A perky set of tits were almost always ignored because of her hellacious backside. Big, round, and in your face; plus, Kelly knew how to flaunt it and did so often. She loved attention from anyone, but knowing men were staring at her ass was always a treat. Kelly was dressed in a low-cut, on both ends, pink and white polka dot dress. It was tight on her backside, which ensured she got more than her share of looks that day.

She had gotten herself all dressed up and Ryan had practically ignored her, she was now contemplating more serious methods of getting his attention. This was her mindset when Packer walked in on her bending forward looking for something in a low drawer of the filing cabinet. Packer let out a low whistle as he gazed at her ass jutting into the air like that. Kelly turned around to see who made the sound, initially pleased at some attention, but then annoyed when she saw Packer.

“Ugh, what do you want Packer?” Kelly asked, her disdain apparent in her tone.

“No need for the hostilities, I was just admiring the view,” Packer replied, gesturing with his hands to indicate her big backside. Kelly hated to admit it but even compliments from Packer were welcome today.

“You really liked what you saw?” Kelly asked, a smile creeping onto her face.

“Shit yea, best ass in this office by far,” Packer said, moving slowly around Kelly to get another look at it.

“Yea, well Ryan doesn’t seem to think so,” Kelly said dejectedly.

“Well that’s his loss,” Packer responded, shaking his head at what the former temp was passing up. “Hell, look what it’s doing to me.” Packer finished, gesturing at the growing outline of his hardening erection in his pants. 

“Jesus Christ!” Kelly practically shrieked. “Is that thing real?” She continued, lowering her body and head slightly to get a better look.

“100% Grade-A American beef, all for you sweetie,” Packer said, a cocky smile playing across his face as he gently ran a hand across Kelly’s face. He was pleased to note she didn’t even seem to realize this, so enthralled by the still growing bulge. “Get as close as you want, it won’t bite.” Packer said, enticing her even more.

Kelly crouched down, her dress pulling up a bit as she did, revealing a bit more of her ass. Packer took a subtle step back, forcing Kelly to follow, which in turn pulled the dress partially over her cheeks. Kelly couldn’t resist any longer and let one hand move forward and she felt along his length, her mouth opening in shock as it was confirmed that the bulge was real. While Kelly was busy feeling it through his pants, Packer knew he needed to pounce quickly. He undid his belt and button and slowly pulled his pants and underwear down with them.

When it popped out of his underwear it swung and whacked Kelly in her cheek. Kelly’s eyeballs practically popped out of her head seeing it up close. One of her hands moved forward and started to stoke it slowly. Marveling at its length and girth she was practically having an out of body experience. Packer knew what he wanted, and that he wanted it now!

“Spit on it,” He ordered, and when she seemingly didn’t hear he repeated himself. This time she gave him a bit of a confused look, but he gestured at her mouth then his dick and she seemed to get the message. In her current state, not thinking about what she was doing simply did as she was told. A bit of spit landed on his cock as she continued to stroke it.

“You’re gonna want more than that, trust me,” Packer said to Kelly, a bemused smile on her face as she didn’t have a clue what was about to happen. She drooled out more, this time coating his cock in a decent layer of her saliva and his precum.

“Okay, I think that’s enough,” Packer finally said, satisfied with the result and very ready for the next part. He reached down and helped Kelly to her feet, she resisted a little, wanting to continue to play with his cock for longer.

“Don’t worry, this thing isn’t going anywhere,” Packer said to placate her, gesturing to his junk.

He walked her the few steps to her desk, then bent her over it. Pulling her dress up the few inches needed to fully reveal her ass Packer let out another whistle. He quickly pulled her panties down as well, putting them in his jacket pocket as another trophy. Kelly was starting to think about what was happening to her and turned back to look at Packer.

“What are you gonna do?” Kelly asked him, lust, not fear, in her tone. Packer gave her a cocky, and somewhat alarming grin before plunging his cock deep into her ass.

Kelly let out a shriek before quickly clapping one of her hands over her mouth. Packer was showing no mercy, grabbing a big handful of Kelly’s meaty cheeks he started plowing her good. Thrust after thrust was plunging that monstrous cock deep into her fairly inexperienced ass. Still, she could feel herself cumming almost immediately. Her body trembling slightly as Packer looked down at his latest conquest. 

The sight of his white cock plunging into her big brown backside was a sight to behold. Kelly was screaming into her hand as depths of her ass, that had never been touched, were brutally breached. Her other hand grabbed the back of the desk, stabilizing her slightly and making it easier for Packer to fuck her.

Packer used one hand to grab Kelly’s dress and pull it down under her tits. Using the same hand, he started to play with them and tweak her nipples, causing Kelly to cum harder. Her ass jiggled deliciously with each piston stroke by Packer, and he noticed she was quickly slamming herself back to meet his thrusts.

She had never had this many orgasms back to back, each being as powerful as the one before. Packer was beyond thrilled to be balls deep in the fattest ass of the office. He was starting to feel like he was going to unload right there in her ass before a delicious thought crossed his mind about what he should do.

Packer abruptly pulled his cock out of her ass and gently pried Kelly from the desk. She weakly complied as he turned her around and pushed her to her knees. Kelly was confused and a bit disoriented, but kneeled waiting for whatever was next. Packer took the cock which had just been railing her ass and started to move it towards Kelly’s mouth. She only realized his intentions right before he was about to enter and before she could say anything she could feel his dick sliding into her mouth.

She let out a muffled moan as he pushed deeper and deeper into her mouth. She had never tasted her own ass before and was surprised she didn’t mind it. Packer took her head with both hands and carefully guided his cock in as much as he could. Cramming about half of his man meat into her mouth before she seemingly couldn’t take anymore he started to fuck her willing mouth. Kelly braced herself against Packer’s legs and let him go to town.

They could both feel he was getting close, his breath getting shorter and his thrusts getting quicker. Finally, he pushed in as deep as he could and blasted off right in her mouth. Blast after blast of hot cum shot right down her throat, and Kelly did all she could to swallow it all, impressing them both. 

Kelly felt like she swallowed a gallon of his load before he gingerly pulled his dick out, salvia and cum trailing with it. He took a breather before slowly pulling his underwear and pants up and tidying them up as best he could.

Packer left Kelly kneeling there against her desk. Her makeup a mess, her dress in disarray, and a bit of cum spilling out of her mouth; but she had a very satisfied smile on her face.

Season 5 Episode 18– Angela

Angela Martin was still reeling from her very public double breakup. Her fiancé Andy and her lover Dwight broke up with her after they had their own version of a duel over her. She had to admit it stung, losing both of them at once, and she had gotten more and more upset as time went on. Now being alone on Valentine’s Day was a particularly rough period for her. She was feeling lonely and vulnerable. Which was exactly the kind of women Packer loved to see. Having heard of the lonely-hearts party Michael was throwing Packer decided to go into the office and scope out what talent he could find. He was surprised to find that Angela was the best candidate. 

Angela was in her thirties and was a very petite blonde. Her stature made her stern nature and severe face all the more shocking for those that met her. Despite all this she was still a very attractive woman. She had a pretty face, a cute smile when she truly meant it, and a well-kept body. She dressed fairly conservatively, and often negatively remarked on those who didn’t. She had a cute little butt and set of pert tits to match. Today she wore a plain pink sweater, along with a long black skirt complemented by black pantyhose.

Packer waited until she was alone in the kitchen area to make his move. Angela was idly stirring a cup of coffee while mulling over her relationship status. As she was doing so she heard the door open and she looked up to see Packer there. She didn’t understand why he would even be at the office and she really didn’t care. She threw him a look of pure repulsion and loathing before looking pointedly back down at her coffee, ignoring him. Packer didn’t pay any attention to that, simply sidling over to her, and looking down at his newest target.

“Sad day to be alone,” Packer noted, trying to sound casual.

“I’m sure people like you get used to it,” Angela cattily responded back, not wanting to talk with Packer, especially about being alone on Valentine’s Day. “Who would want to spend any day with you, let alone this one.” She finished, giving him another dirty look.

“I haven’t spent a Valentine’s alone in a long time, you want to know my secret?” Packer replied, his trademark grin starting to appear.

“Paying someone?” Angela quickly responded, her wit as cutting and cruel as ever. Packer gave a hearty laugh before he answered her.

“That’s a good one,” Packer responded his grin and cockiness despite her putdown unnerving Angela a bit. “But it’s mostly because of this.” Packer stated simply, gesturing downwards.

Angela followed his gesture more out of habit then curiosity. She didn’t quite understand what she was seeing at first, but it slowly dawned on her. Outlined in his pants was a cylindrical object, and as Angela put two and two together she gasped. That was by far the biggest dick she had ever seen, but after a moment of disbelief she remembered who was wielding it.

“That isn’t real,” Angela said, with an attempted scoff, but something inside her was telling her it was very real.

Instead of responding Packer just closed most of the gap to her. When she didn’t say anything, he brushed his body against her, letting her feel it. She knew instantly he wasn’t lying, and a moan escaped her lips. Her pussy was starting to gush already, her lack of sexual activity as of late coupled with feeling that monster up close was doing things to her she had never imagined she could feel.

“I’m guessing now you want a go at it?” Packer said cockily, gesturing to the ladies’ room. Angela gave a disgusted look at the bathroom, glanced back at the man she now knew she was going to have sex with and an idea came to her.

“I actually know somewhere we can go,” Angela replied, a bit of a mischievous grin appearing on her face as she continued to stare down at his cock. She gestured for him to follow her, and he stowed away his dick before leaving the kitchen and walked behind her down to the warehouse where they entered a back room through a big sliding door. 

Angela quickly shut the door then propped herself up on a table facing him, rolling her skirt up as she did. Her panties came off quickly, which Packer helpfully took. She didn’t notice with a bit of sleight of hand that they ended up in his pocket. All the while Packer was taking his pants and underwear down, fully exposing the monstrous cock that she was so enamored by. Angela's eyes got bigger as more and more of it was unsheathed. 

Dangling obscenely from Packer in front of her she couldn’t do anything more than stare. Packer wasn’t planning to wait though, he sidled forward slightly, grabbing his cock, and sliding it up and down her thoroughly drenched and swollen pussy. She moaned, wanting him to just plunge it in to her and she didn’t have to wait long. Packer found out soon enough that with her small body came a small and tight pussy. Luckily, she was very wet with anticipation. She had been dripping ever since seeing his bulge and her panties had been soaking wet.

His cock slid into her, her pussy stretching obscenely to accommodate his long and turgid cock. She moaned loudly, a mixture of shock, ecstasy, and pure depravity escaping her supposedly Christian lips. Her gushing pussy allowed his cock to slip deeper and deeper into her, quickly pushing past anything she had ever experienced, distending her vagina, and pressing into her cervix. He felt his balls slap against her, indicating to both he was fully ten inches inside her.

Packer started rocking about half his cock in and out of her tight channel. Her mind went blank as she came, his heavy balls slapping against her and his cock head rubbing over her cervix was more than enough to set her off. Packer looked down at Angela, a woman who before today he hadn’t thought about much, and definitely not in a sexual way. Yet here she was, her tight pussy squeezing his cock oh so nicely and her eyes practically rolled into her head as she came on his cock in the back of the warehouse.

Her hard-little nipples were poking through her shirt as her small little body was starting to feel truly fucked by Packer. He could easily manhandle her, slamming his body into hers while she thrust back. A gasp escaping Angela with each thrust. Her legs wrapped around his back, pulling him in even tighter. He grabbed her waist and helped pull her in with every thrust. Packer could feel each orgasm hit Angela when her legs shook and tightened around him and her tight little pussy convulsed around his cock.

Angela was in heaven. She didn’t care that it was Packer who was bringing her this much pleasure. All she cared about was that monster cock hammering away at her, bringing her orgasm after orgasm. Packer was happy to show why so many women were enamored with not only his tool, but with him as well, after their encounters. Fucking at a pace you wouldn’t think a man like Packer would be capable of was driving Angela wild. 

She was gripping the side of the table, holding on for dear life as Packer mercilessly fucked her. He could feel her pussy still squeezing him in, thrust after thrust and looking down at Angela as her face scrunched up with a mixture of effort and pleasure was working for him. He squeezed her hips tight and started to fuck as fast as he could.

She was in such euphoric bliss she didn’t care what he was doing. Even as she felt him slam into her and hold his cock deep inside of her she paid no mind. Her body and mind were on fire with pleasure. She felt him blast his seed directly into her hot box, shot after shot of hot cum deposited deep inside her. Packer held himself there until he felt the last of his cum dribble out. Slipping his softening dick out, a trickle of cum followed. He took a moment for a breather before reaching down and slipping his underwear and pants back on. 

“Well, this was fun,” Packer said, his grin bigger than ever, he patted Angela’s thigh before heading out. 

Angela simply laid there in shock and satisfaction for a while, not moving. Just catching her breath, and relishing in what had just happened. Eventually she got up and planned to head back to the office to collect her things. When she couldn’t find her panties, she rolled down her skirt and headed up. A constant dribble of Packer’s cum seeped out of her, sliding down her leg as she walked.


End file.
